


Starting Somewhere

by Dark_Seraph



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mostly sappy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Seraph/pseuds/Dark_Seraph
Summary: Hajime couldn’t remember a time when he was without Oikawa Tooru, the man he knew as his dearest friend. Tooru forever accompanied him in his memories, changing and growing; however, he somehow still remained the same Tooru that Hajime had befriended as a child.





	Starting Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> When you're so deep into a ship that you actually give a shot at writing fanfic.
> 
> #killme

Hajime couldn’t remember a time when he was without Oikawa Tooru, the man he knew as his dearest friend. Tooru forever accompanied him in his memories, changing and growing; however, he somehow still remained the same Tooru that Hajime had befriended as a child. 

Early mornings like these Hajime loved waking up early and simply looking at Tooru, reflecting on the memories they shared together. Whether happy or sad, he loved each memory with a burning passion, because he memory, to him, was worth that of a lifetime without.

It seemed that Tooru would always be a constant in Hajime’s life.

…

As a child, Tooru put all his effort into whatever occupied his attention, a trait in which Hajime easily admired. Although he was somewhat selfish and often times manipulative; however, he brought out the best in the people who surrounded him. 

“Go on, honey,” his mother told him, “Go play with the other children, Tooru should be around here somewhere. I’m going to go talk with Oikawa-san.”

Hajime let his mother push him towards the other children, only because he knew standing beside her and listening to the adult’s conversation would be boring.

For what felt like hours Hajime wandered the park looking for any sign of his friend. 

“Tooru,” he called out.

“Hajime-chan?” came a small voice from above. Hajime looked up, slightly confused as a wild mop of brown hair popped out of a low-hanging branch from above him. Tooru who was standing on a wobbly branch, with his arms spread out as if he were on a balance beam.

The mere sight made Hajime’s heart race in horror. “Are you stupid? Get down from there,” he demanded.

“Hajime-chan, are you my mom?”

“What?” Hajime wore a look that could kill whoever had the misfortune of seeing it.

“Scary,” whispered Tooru.

“Get down before you fall,” he commanded.

“I’m fine, Hajime-chan,” as if to prove his point he lifted one leg and held his hands out towards the body of the tree before springing at one of the high-hanging branches.

“Got it!” he exclaimed proudly. One second later he was face down in the dirt, groaning painfully.

“Idiot, are you okay?” Hajime exclaimed, rushing to help the boy.

“Look Hajime-chan,” Tooru said opening his clenched fists, stag beetle in hand. He looked up at Hajime with such a dazzlingly genuine smile that his whole world stop for a small moment.

“Why?"

“Cause you like them, right?”

Hajime silently promised to follow and support Tooru forever.

…

“Hajime-chan, why do you always pick the worst movies?” Tooru complained, hiding even further under the blanket.

Hajime and Tooru often stayed at the other’s house picking out movies to watch; however, this movie was slightly different. In that it scared the living shit out of both of them.

“Shut up, dumbass,” Hajime said nervously, “What, are you scared?”

“No,” Tooru responded defensively.

Hajime continued to look at the blare of the television, flinching at the sudden jump scare and shrinking further into the couch. A small clammy head wrapped around his and Hajime interlaced their fingers without a second thought. And finally, after what seemed like forever, the movie ended and the credits began to role. Hajime quickly shut the television off before throwing he remote down and retreating under the covers with Tooru. 

He heard a loud yawn before silence.

“Hey, Tooru,” he said but received no reply. Tooru was asleep and suddenly, Hajime felt a wave of tiredness wash over him as well. Just a few minutes he told himself, and rested his head on Tooru’s shoulder.

“Aw, how cute,” Hajime heard his mother whisper as he drifted off to sleep.

…

Above, the stars were spread out before them, shining brightly against a dark canvas. Tooru reach up, towards the heavens, tracing the lines of constellations with his fingertips. Hajime looked over at his best friend, imprinting the image into his mind. He could see the way Tooru’s eyes lit up as he looked up in wonder at the small lights that twinkled ever so beautifully in the sky. Hajime’s chest felt warm in a way that he couldn’t understand, for he was too young, but he knew that he would be content with this moment forever.

This marked their last of freedom before school began again and both couldn’t help but feeling anxious, for it was their last year of junior high and soon they would be moving up to the high school. So, Tooru suggested that they go on one last adventure for the school year began, and although hesitantly, Hajime agreed to go view the stars with him. They never discussed to which school they would be going to. Hajime’s only fear that it wouldn’t be the same one. No matter he would deny it if ever ask, he wanted to continue to support his friend, to play by his side.

“Leo,” Tooru said, interrupting Hajime’s thoughts.

Hajime sent Tooru a question look.

“It’s the name of the constellation,” Tooru explained, “The myth behind it goes that the demigod, Hercules, son of Zeus and-“

“I know who Hercules is, dumbass.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan. I was trying to share my knowledge, something you’re desperately in need of.”

Tooru screeched loudly when Hajime struck him over the head.

“Ow, Iwa-chan is such a brute,” He complained while rubbing the spot where Hajime had hit.

“Anyways, how’d the myth go?” Hajime asked.

Tooru lit up as he began once again to explain the myth to his friend, “Okay so, the first of Hercules’s 12 labors was to slay the Nemean lion; Hercules strangled the lion in his den and skinned it, using the hide as his armor for the remaining 11 tasks. Hera, his mother, was so angry at his success that she raised the soul of the Lion high into the sky where today, it can be seen as the constellation of Leo.”

Tooru continued to ramble on about the various constellations, but all Hajime could focus on was the bright smile that stretched across Tooru’s features.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you think aliens exist?”

Hajime laughed quietly and said, “I don’t see why not.”

…

“I’m sorry Rin-chan, I just don’t see your that way.”

“I’m sorry too,” the dejected girl said sadly, “It was a long shot anyways.”

She began towards the classroom door before turning back to Tooru one last time, “I hope you’re open to find the person you like, Oikawa-kun,” Rin spoke in a pitying voice and immediately Tooru bristled. Without another word, she opened the door that led to the classroom and disappeared.

Hajime watched Tooru silently as he continued to glare hatefully at the door.

“Took you long enough,” Tooru tensed further at Hajime’s words, before turning to face him.

“Oh, Iwa-chan, how long have you’ve been there?” Tooru relaxed slightly.

“Long enough,” Hajime glanced at Tooru before asking, “Is there someone that you actually like?”

Tooru stared wistfully at Hajime for a moment before replying, “Yeah. Yeah, there is someone.” 

…

Wet. He felt wet, gross, and pathetic. Still, Hajime could do nothing to stop the tears flowing from his eyes. Hajime wasn’t usually the one to break down in tears, if anything he had thought Tooru would be the one to cry, not him. After all, it was Tooru who had poured his heart and soul into volleyball, staying up at ungodly hours to practice and improve. Still, it hurt. It hurt to know they had lost because of him. Tooru had passed to him, desperately believing that he could somehow manage to salvage the game and he had failed. He had let Tooru down. He had worked so hard, but all that practice hadn’t paid off. That’s what he believed at the very least.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Tooru’s words broke through his dark thoughts and Hajime listened.

In response, Hajime pulled Tooru closer and rested his head on his shoulders. He couldn’t accept the bitter defeat they had suffered at the hands of Karasuno. That was the last time Hajime would ever step onto the volleyball court in a competitive game and it felt like an unreal concept.

Tooru seemed to know what he was thinking because he cradled Hajime closer in the embrace, so that Hajime felt as Tooru’s muscular arms wrapped around him. Tooru’s bed creaked loudly as he lay further back.

“You did amazing. You truly are a partner I can boast, I’ve never been prouder of you,” Tooru said, talking over Hajime’s shoulder, “You aren’t alone, remember that. There’s six warriors who sand upon that court.”

For hours Hajime cried into Tooru’s shoulder. Neither moving until they eventually gave into sleep.

It wasn’t the first time they had fallen asleep in each other’s embrace.

…

Graduation came and went, leaving Hajime with mixed feelings of fear and joy and looking around he could tell his classmates felt the same way. The actual ceremony raced past him and for the last time, Hajime and Tooru walked home together. Their shoulders brushed each other as they continued on side by side, neither of them dared move any closer, but both refused to move away.

“Hey, Iwa-chan,” Tooru’s soft words breaking the heavy silence that hung in the air.

“Yeah?” Hajime asked, turning towards Tooru.

Tooru stopped, casting his gaze towards the ground.

“What is it, you idiot?” Hajime slowed his pace down, stopping before Tooru. Worry began to creep up his spine as he took in the expression that Tooru wore too clearly. It was the very same expression Tooru wore when he would spend long nights at the school gym, with his eyes glazed over and his cheek turning a sickly pink.

“We won’t see each other. We’re going to different schools and we won’t be able to spend time together like we used to.”

“Yeah,” he said numbly

No one had said it before then. Although their upcoming separation had been obvious, neither of them had dared to broach the subject, instead choosing to ignore the painful twist in fate. Nevertheless, the crushing reality of their situation was all too real now.

“Aw, Iwa-chan,” Tooru looked like he was on the verge of crying, “I know you’ll miss me. Not that I can say the same. Honestly, being free of an abusive gorilla is such a relief.”

“Shut up, shitty bastard,” Hajime growled, throwing a punch with no real force behind it.

“Mean, Iwa-chan,” Tooru dramatically exclaimed.

Hajime know Tooru better than his own family and was capable of reading him as if he were an open book. He could tell Tooru was insecure, he felt the same way. Their future together was uncertain and all Hajime knew is that he didn’t want their friendship to end.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t meet up, dumbass.”

Tooru’s head snapped up and within the span of second he had bounded over to Hajime, dragging him into the long embrace. 

“Don’t worry, Oikawa,” Hajime whispered into his shoulder, “Nothing’s gonna change.”

That was a lie.

…

The happy light in Tooru’s eyes had faded and was instead replaced with an old tired look, “Sorry Iwa-chan, I’m in love with you,” he said, flinching at his own words.

Hajime stopped abruptly, trying to grasp at what Tooru had just said. Instead of a quick paced heartbeat that could accompany a song, all he felt was a cold dread that had settled in his heart. He hated when people confessed to him, it always felt as if someone had just handed him a loaded gun and asked him to decide their fate.

Tooru took one look at the horror clearly written on Hajime’s face and turned around, walking in the opposite direction. His eyes were locked onto the ground surrounding Hajime’s feet as he cast one final glance towards him.

“It’s fine if you’re disgusted and don’t want to see me again, just don’t say nothing,” Tooru visibly trembled, still glaring at the ground.

Hajime didn’t say anything, he couldn’t. He simply stared at his best friend, trying to understand. All he knew was that I didn’t want to lose Tooru.

“Say something,” he begged.

He couldn’t lose Tooru.

“Fine, I’m leaving. You don’t have to see me again.”

No, stop.

“Wait,” he finally spoke up, “I refuse to let you go.”

Tooru let out a bitter laugh, “You don’t seem to get it, Iwa-chan. I’m in love with you,” he clutched the shirt on his chest, voice cracking, “And I can’t see you knowing that you could never feel the same way. I just can’t.”

“No, it seems as if you misunderstand,” Hajime practically yelled.

It was with a caprice attitude that Hajime decided he wanted to continue to gaze at the spark in Tooru’s chocolate brown eyes. He wanted to see Tooru’s eyes light up with wonder when he shared his theories on extraterrestrial life, the intensity in his gaze as he faced his opponents on the volleyball court and unraveled their abilities to gain the advantage, the overpowering glow in those dark eyes as Tooru practically shown with happiness. But, more importantly, Hajime wanted to be by Tooru’s side when his eyes would overflow with something other than happiness, he wanted to be the one to wipe away the tears when they would flow down Tooru’s face and he wanted to be the one that Tooru would run to whenever he desired comfort. It was with impulsive attitude and great recklessness when Hajime figured he want to spend the rest of his life with this idiot, to be by his side and to share his burden. However, it was with no lie when he uttered his next words.

“You really are a dumbass, ya know that, right?” He surged forward, grasping Tooru’s forearm.

“Wha-“

“Shut up,” he growled quietly before capturing Tooru’s lips with his own.

It was far from the best kiss that Hijame had experience in his life. It and was a short kiss, a simple press of the lips, and more than anything the kiss was painfully awkward as Tooru’s eyes widened in a strange mixture of confusion, horror, and curiosity. Nevertheless, when Tooru tugged him closer and closed his eyes tightly, Hajime decided that it was perfect and a strong feeling of warmth spread from his chest to the very tips of his fingers gripped Tooru more firmly, holding him closer. And as soon is his lips had touched Tooru’s they had left, leaving Hajime and Tooru in strong embrace, both refusing to release the other.

Hajime gently clasped the back of Tooru’s head and whispered into his hair, “I love you, Shittykawa, and nothing will ever change that.”

Hajime didn’t say anything as he felt Tooru begin to shudder in his hands. He didn’t say anything when he felt warm tears begin to soak his shoulder. Nor when he heard a soft mantra of “Iwa-chan,” whispering and fading into the wind like that of a bird’s song. They stood there for the longest of time, only heading back when the sun dipped below the horizon and the warm light that had previously clothed the Earth faded into a cool twilight.

At the end of the day they were always each other’s.

…

It’s weird to think that everything you experienced in life led you to this exact moment, and had you moved even one piece differently you may not have gotten here at all. For Hajime, it was a surreal feeling, it was impossible to think that he could have ever experienced a life where Tooru wasn’t by his side.

While their relationship had grown, and developed over the years some things had remained the same while others changed, but everything still felt new. Loving Tooru now was a whole new and amazing experience. He grew and watched as they both grew into new people, yet somehow remain the same person they had befriended in childhood. And Hajime supposed that he always loved Tooru, in some way; he could never be truly without his presence by his side.

Hajime looked down at Tooru who was curled up by his side, face still pressed against a pillow. Warm light filtered in through the gaps in the shades, stretching and wrapping themselves around Tooru so that his pale skin seemed to glow. His heart tightened at the sight of his lover and best friend sleeping peacefully in the bed beside them, and the warmth from the light flooded through his chest in a feeling he now knew was unconditional love.

Hajime knew that in this moment he wouldn’t trade anything for his time spent with Tooru.

Hell if he let that bastard know.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you embarrassed. I'm embarrassed.
> 
> Welp, hope you liked my first fic, and if you don't... Sorry? *shrugs*


End file.
